


if he loves you, he’ll come back

by musicalawakening



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, i cant write angst sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalawakening/pseuds/musicalawakening
Summary: a few days before graduation, everything went wrong. but if he loves him, he’ll come back.———————-or: a soulmate au without the au. they’re just soulmates.





	if he loves you, he’ll come back

“We can’t be together anymore.”

Those words periced through Ernst’s heart. He stood there, trying to watch Hanschen carefully even though his vision became gradually blurry. They were standing in Hanschen’s dorm, a few days before graduation from college, breaking up. Ernst couldn’t belle be this was real. “W-What the hell do you mean?! Wh-Why?!” Ernst almost yelled, and he could see Hanschen look down and furrow his eyebrows together. He only did that when he was upset. 

“Ernst.. it’s almost graduation. We want to do different things. It’s whats best. I-I’m sorry.” Hanschen mumbled, walking closer to Ernst to try to hug him. Ernst just pushed him off and wiped his eyes, and he started looking around the room for his things to grab and take home. As Ernst did that, Hanschen sat on the edge of his bed and wiped his eyes, watching Ernst. Ernst wanted to punch him, and yell at him, and never talk to him again. Well, he didn’t, but he wanted to. 

Ernst gathered his things and put them all in a bag, and walked over to the door before turning around to look at Hanschen. Hanschen was staring down at his lap, fiddling with some loose fabric on the rip of his jeans. His blonde hair was messy, and his face was obviously shiny and red from tears. Ernst wanted to say something, a final “I love you”, but he didn’t. He just walked out and went to Wendla’s dorm.

Five knocks. That’s how she knew it was Ernst. She opened it to see a red-faced, teary eyed boy with messy brown hair and sniffing every millisecond. “Oh, Ernst. Come in.” Ilse was sitting on Wendla’s bed, tapping the area next to her for Ernst to sit down. He dropped the bag and sat next to Ilse, hugging her as a Wendla rubbed his back. He explained to them what happened, and both of the girls seemed very upset. Not just at their breakup, but at Hanschen. 

“That little bitch.” Ilse murmured, running a hand through the crying boys hair. “I’m gonna beat him up. How the hell does he think he can just... he can just do that?!” Wendla yelled, throwing her hands in the air. The boys have almost been together for 3 years, and especially before graduation a breakup was not what Ernst was expecting. “I’m fine. I-I’m gonna go to my dorm.” Ernst mumbled, wiping his eyes and pulling away from Ilse and Wendla, standing up. “Are you sure? You can st-“ “No. I-I’m fine.”

Ernst grabbed his bag, waved goodbye to them, and went to his dorm. He threw off his shoes and put down the bag, then he laid on his bed and cried. The rest of his day revolved around ignoring everyone’s texts and calls, eating ice cream and junk food and watching sad movies. He made sure to change Hanschen’s contact name and etc. and even delete a few pictures of them. He wasn’t ready to let go of him completely. 

————————————————

Graduation day. Ernst was sitting in his seat, and aisle seat, and he looked down the line. At the other end was Hanschen. His blonde hair was sticking out of his graduation cap, and he had on a soft smile. Ernst, on the other hand, had a straight face and couldn’t wait to get to his family and leave. Ernst’s name was called up to get his diploma, and he put on a fake smile and shook peoples hands and blah blah blah before sitting down. 

Whenever one of his friends names were called, he would clap. But when Hanschen’s was called, he just sighed and kept his hands in his lap. The lighting looked so good on his face, and Ernst cursed under his breath and looked down. Once the ceremony was over, Ernst hugged his friends, even goddamn Melchior Gabor, before heading over to his family. They all agreed to meetup again soon, and that made Ernst happy for once.

When walking over to his family in the parking lot, he saw Hanschen get his attention. This is not what he needed right now, and it was bothering him. He wanted to be left alone. “Hi.” Hanschen said, smiling softly at him. Ernst didn’t smile back. “Uh, this is crazy huh? Graduating?” Hanschen said, trying to start a conversation. Ernst hated how awkward it was between them now, but he didn’t really care. He didn’t want to talk to Hanschen right now. “Yeah. I have to go, but I’ll see you. Maybe.” Ernst shrugged and Hanschen went in for a hug, and Ernst just put an arm around him before turning around and basically running to his family.

They weren’t the most accepting when he came out as gay, but gradually they didn’t mind. He had 2 little sisters and 1 little brother, and none of them really cared. They all knew about Hanschen, even meeting him, and when he got to them he was asked something and it almost made him break down on the spot. “Why didn’t Hanschen come over and say hi?” His mom asked, and Ernst just shrugged. “He broke up with me a few days ago. It’s fine.” 

“Oh, alright. Well, let’s go get some icecream, huh?” His mom asked, and he nodded before hugging everyone and going into the car. As they were driving to get ice cream and go home, Ernst was thinking. There was a new beginning now. He’s single, he’s moving to the city, and he’s gonna pursue his dream in acting. Maybe he’d find a hot boyfriend there.

———————————————

Ernst was living in New York City, and his roommates were Wendla and Ilse. It was amazing. They had 2 cats, and all pursuing their dreams, which was literally amazing too. Ernst was auditioning for shows and getting callbacks, Ilse was working as an artist and painter, and Wendla was also acting and currently an ensemble member in an off-broadway musical. They were all sitting in a living room talking, and Ilse mentioned people from college. 

He hasn’t seen most of them in a little more over a year except for Melchior and Moritz, who he found out are also dating and living here. “Is Hanschen living here?” Ernst asked, getting weird glances from both Ilse and Wendla. “Well.. yeah.” Wendla murmed, and Ilse groaned and gently hit her shoulder. Ernst sighed and nodded, pulling the sleeves of his sweatshirt farther down his hands. He almost wanted to see him, to hug him. But he couldn’t.

He remembered one time, a week or so after graduation, when Hanschen texted him for the last time. A single text that read   
I’m sorry.  
Ernst left him on read and never answered, but it’s okay. He lives in New York, and maybe one day they’ll run in together. He doesn’t need that, but he wants it. 

Wendla leaned over to whisper something in Ilse’s ear, and Ilse nodded. “Ernie, how about we get dinner tonight? Just us. Since both of you are free.” Ilse asked, and Ernst just nodded. He thought it would be good to get out of the house to have dinner with two people he loved. What Ernst didn’t know was that Ilse and Wendla were planning to invite Hanschen to join along, to see if they could make up. As friends, at least. 

——————————————

Ernst was dressed nicely, or somewhat, in a gray button-up and black ripped jeans. He had on adidas superstars, which was his usual look, and Wendla and Ilse were also dressed like usual but slightly fancier. Both of them were giggling, and Ernst was slightly suspicious, but he didn’t think too much of it. They made a reservation at a popular Italian restaurant, and when they got to their booth Ernst noticed there was an extra mat next to him.

“Should we tell them there’s an extra spot?” Ernst asked, eyeing Ilse and Wendla from across the table. “No, it’s okay. If anything they’ll take it away later.” Ilse said, and Ernst just nodded. A few minutes later, he saw someone way too familiar walk towards their table with a nervous smile. A little taller, tanner, but still had that shiny blonde hair and deep turquoise eyes. 

Ernst’s face went red and gave Ilse and Wendla a death stare from across the table, and when Hanschen slid in the seat next to him Ernst just awkwardly smiled before looking down at his plate. He had butterflies in his stomach, and he was grossly happy but also upset. There really hasn’t ever been this many feelings overflowing his emotions since their breakup. Maybe before that. He was starting to get a little dizzy. 

“Sorry. I-I have to go outside, I’m sorry.” Hanschen stood up and Ernst slid out of the booth, and he walked outside for fresh air. Tears were prickling at the corner of his eyes, but he blinked them back and looked up. He wished he was able to see stars, but he wasn’t. It was just bright lights, honking and angry people. But he loved it here.

“Ernst?” Asked a voice from behind him, and Ernst knew exactly who the voice belonged to. Of course he followed him. “What, Hanschen?” Ernst asked, his voice a little more piercing as usual but shaky. Hanschen just stood next to him and looked at him, but Ernst averted his gaze to the ground. “I-I’m sorry. It was probably a bad idea to come, I’m sorry.”

“That’s what you’re a-apologizing for?” Ernst’s voice raised, and he looked at the blonde next to him and furrowed his eyes, and he quickly wiped away tears threatening to fall. “I- no. It’s not, I’m sorry.” There was a silence, and it was obvious Ernst was waiting for whatever Hanschen was going to say next. 

Hanschen took a shaky breath, ran a hand through his hair and started talking. “Okay. Uh, I’m sorry for everything. I-I realized how stupid of me it was to break up with you before graduation, actually, b-break up with you in general. I didn’t want to. A-At all. But, yknow, since I wanted to be a teacher and you wanted to be an actor I-I never thought we would work out. A-And turns out you live in goddamn New York City. But... I-I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

Ernst wanted to kiss him. But he didn’t. He realized tears were rolling down his cheeks, and Hanschen too. Both of them were crying. “I-Jesus. It’s okay. I-I forgive you.” Ernst mumbled, and Hanschen softly smiled before pulling him into a hug. Both of them held on as tight as they could to each other, and once they pulled away, both of them smiled. Genuinely smiled.

“If I say something, will you laugh?” Ernst asked, looking Hanschen in the eye. Hanschen only shook his head, and Ernst nodded before looking down, then back up at Hanschen. “I’m still in love with you.” Hanschen’s eyes went wide, then he let out a soft chuckle before nodding himself. “A-And I’m still in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
